Hypersensitive
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Some disorders are hard to deal with; others have their perks. In Kanda's case, it's both, and now he has to use it to find a couple of criminals living on his college campus.
1. Chapter 1

_**It was a basic idea. I hope you enjoy it. ;)**_

* * *

Hypersensitive

**Chapter One**

The sound of his neighbor's alarm clock rang through his ears. Kanda opened his eyes, groaning at the sound. It was five in the morning, and his neighbor had the loudest alarm clock in history. Not to the average person, he knew. His neighbor's bedroom wasn't behind the wall that held up Kanda's headboard, no. Quite the contrary, it was through the wall of Kanda's living area, and through a few doors.

The average person wouldn't hear a damn thing. Kanda, however, wasn't average. No, anyone who put earplugs in before they went to bed and still heard the alarm clock from where it was had to be anything but.

This wasn't a painful noise, no. If it were behind Kanda's bed, _then_ it would be painful. He was just comfortable sleeping, and was never quite happy about waking up earlier than he had to be. And where he did have stronger ear plugs, they weren't too comfortable to fall asleep with, and he'd have a patchy sleep at best, should he use them.

Sighing, Kanda rose from his bed. Another day, he supposed. Not unlike any other, he knew, but it was there. Being in college was something, living off campus had its responsibilities, but it was better than living on campus. It was too noisy there, and he couldn't get anything done.

The Japanese male went into his stark white bathroom, lifting the dimmer light a third of the way up before stepping inside and stripping. He shut the door to the barely lit bathroom, then moved to the shower. Now, to Kanda's touch, this was a pleasurably hot shower, but the average person would consider it lukewarm, at best. And you knew by the lack of steam.

The man turned off the shower once he finished, grabbing a fluffy towel and wrapping it around his waist. He stood before the mirror, stroking his face before moving to grab his razor. He hated shaving, but it was either that or look like Mountain Man. He already had a samurai haircut, and as far as he was concerned, that was the only thing he could get away with.

After swapping the earplugs he had for his stronger pair, Kanda began blow-drying his hair; brushing it and placing it in its usual ponytail before moving to his room. He got dressed, and naturally, he dressed well. A pair of brown dress pants with a white belt, a powder blue cashmere sweater, a soft navy scarf, as well as a pair of white boots. The outfit invited touch, and where Kanda was no fan, he'd have people touch his shirt than touch his skin.

The man then went for his kitchen. He prepared a pot of tea then set it aside to boil before moving to get started on his breakfast: Tempura Soba. The man had just started with the sauce for the noodles by the time the tea finished. The tea was placed off the heat, and it was then set aside, away from the stove. Once his soba was finished, Kanda placed it into a bowl before moving to poor his tea. The water was still hot, but not as steaming as it was before. As for his soba, Kanda found it that letting the noodles cool for even a few minutes ruins the entirety of the dish, so he ate it piping hot.

His morning was calm, and for the most part, quiet. The woman in 3C always made a fuss about getting up too late for work, and Kanda could hear her cursing as she scurried to get her stuff together. Living on the other end of the building, as well as on the second floor, Kanda didn't feel it a good idea to go about telling her that she should probably get an alarm clock if she didn't want to be late. That, _and_ the fact that Kanda really didn't want to hear a second one go off.

It was approaching ten o'clock that morning, and it was at that point Kanda got ready for his day. Getting on his shoes and coat, a pair of white leather gloves with a blue trim, as well as a pair of sunglasses. Finally, he grabbed his bag and left for class.

Now the walk to campus took about twenty minutes. As expected when you lived in the city, things were pretty loud (hence the second pair of plugs). However, Kanda's glasses to everyone who walked past him would be uncalled for, as it was partly cloudy, and the sun wasn't that strong today. For Kanda, though, it felt just slightly lighter than what he'd get on a perfectly sunny day; too bright and just unbearable.

He arrived at school, heading into his forensic psychology introduction class and taking the seat that provided the least amount of light. Most had thought Kanda fell asleep here, but he was quite capable of participating in class. In fact, he was one of the best there. No, he specifically explained his predicament to his teachers and got the doctor's note to prove it. They took an understanding to him at that. If not giving him a dark area in the room when they could, then lowering the blinds so the sun didn't hit him on top of the lights. And some of them just turned the lights off with them, telling the class that it would remain that way so long as they did well.

Miss Nine came in, dimming the lights a bit before beginning the lecture. Kanda took off his sunglasses at this, sending a quick smile towards his teacher. She more than any of his teachers understood what he had to deal with, and she accommodated the class so he'd be able to appear like a regular student. She spoke calmly, also, so it left Kanda's ears to be relaxed until she ran a projector or something.

Class continued. Kanda wrote his notes on geographical profiling, as one would expect, and as Miss Nine continued talking, some of his classmates began whispering. Nothing uncommon, and unfortunately, not something he could rid himself from hearing. Things like- "We should have skipped," and "Kanda is so hot," reached his ears with ease, and that annoyed him. Couldn't he get through this class without distractions once?

"Why can't we just have at it now?"

"We'll show Sarah what's coming to her, don't worry." He heard from the opposite corner of the room before the hourly bell rang. Class was over, and everyone was leaving. Kanda sighed once, standing up and grabbing his things before walking up to Miss Nine.

She smiled at him. "Senses bothered by anything?" She asked him. Miss Nine wanted her students to be comfortable in her class, at least physically. Kanda went up to her their first day of class and showed her his doctor's note. Ever since, she's always been sure to ask him if anything got painful during her class; especially if Kanda approached her afterword.

Kanda shrugged. "The projector, but it's not as bad as other noises. Even if it were, there's not much that can be done about it." She smirked at this. "That's not what I came up here to talk about, though." He informed her.

Her brow rose. "Really?" Kanda nodded. "Who's up to something, and what is it?" Kanda wasn't truly a rat, as people might call him, specifically because he couldn't help what he heard, and because he didn't want to hear about on Monday when he'd have her class again.

The male sighed. "I don't know who, they've never talked all that much. All I know is that they were in the opposite corner, talking about some girl named Sarah.

Miss Nine nodded. "I'll report it and start looking for them on the seating chart." And with that, Kanda left for his next class.

* * *

_**I hope we've enjoyed this new idea. I'll update as soon as I can.**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow...lot's of positive feedback. NEW CHAPTER, THEN! XD**_

* * *

Hypersensitive

**Chapter Two**

Allen Walker sat in the booth of a cafe, quietly drinking his morning coffee. It was a calm Monday morning, and the youngest detective in the NYPD was just enjoying some time to himself. Allen was twenty-one, and he was a very good detective (hence his promotion), but peaceful moments like these were hard to come across. After all, he worked homicide. That was the busiest it got.

Not even halfway through his cup, his cell phone rang. Looking at his phone, he saw: 'Lavi' written on it. His partner. Probably not calling because he wanted a latte.

"Walker." Allen said, answering the phone call. The young detective soon sighed, placing his cup down on the table. "Where?" There was a pause, but Allen soon nodded. "I'll meet you there." And with that, he hung up. Another body...he really had to stop being surprised at hearing that.

Sighing, the detective put on his jacket and drove to Breton University. It was a small college, certainly not Ivy League by any standard, but it was still a high maintenance school, and you had to be at the top of your class to get into it. The campus had a more suburban feel to it, however, wasn't that far outside of Manhattan. It had several schools, as one would imagine for such a large campus, as well as a rather diverse student body. It also stood out as a school with its own justice department. Breaking moral code wasn't taken lightly, and the least you'd get was trash duty.

The worst was expulsion.

Allen arrived at the crime scene. It was a side passage from one of the school's art buildings, not too far away from the dorms, but far enough that people couldn't see it from their rooms. Several students and news reporters were watching as Dr. Froi Tiedoll examined the body while Lavi had just finished taking a statement. The two walked towards Tiedoll, determined to keep the conversation between the three of them. "We have an ID, Lavi?"

The redhead nodded. "Victim's name was Sarah Yeeger. Student in the school of Criminal Justice, just a semester from earning her bachelor's in Criminal Law." Allen sighed. The only part of the job that just got harder and harder to get used to.

He turned to Dr. Tiedoll. "Cause of death?" He asked him, hopefully.

The old man sighed. "That's hard to say at this point. I can tell you by the bruising, though, that she took a beating, but there's not much else I can say with certainty." Allen's eyes narrowed, moving his head to observe the crime scene. "Time of death, however, seems to be-"

"Friday night." The young detective interrupted, crossing his arms. "She's dressed for rainy weather, which occurred mid-Friday night and ended early Saturday morning. She was probably just walking back to her dorm when she was attacked. Judging by her bag, she had a night class." He informed them.

"We better head down to Student Affairs for her schedule, then." Lavi stated. Allen nodded, telling the others to finish up before heading out.

* * *

Kanda had just finished his second cup of tea that morning. His first class on wasn't until two o'clock, so he had a few hours to kill. He was actually writing up an English paper, listening to the news in the background. His hearing didn't allow him to enjoy music all that much, so the noise in the background was nice, even if most of the news reporters were just spouting nonsense. The ebony had just gone up to retrieve a third cup when a new story began.

_\- " Breaking news: The body of a dead woman was found just outside of one of Breton University's art studios. " - _

Kanda's back stiffened, moving to his living room with a perked brow. A murder at his school?

_\- "Police arrived on scene not long ago. The woman is believed to be a student, and is rumored to have died Friday night." -_

The college student narrowed his eyes. A girl dead the night he made a report to Miss Cloud? That couldn't have been a coincidence. He continued watching, seeing the station put up a picture of a brunette girl with red framed glasses and bright yellow eyes. This startled Kanda.

_\- "We have also received word of the victim's identification. Sarah Yeeger, a student in Criminal Law. At the present, cause of death is unknown, however an officer has confirmed that her death is undoubtedly a homicide." -_

Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose. Nope. No coincidence at all. And where he didn't recognize her name, Kanda knew he met Sarah quite a few times. She didn't make enough of an impact for him to remember her name, but she left enough of one for him to remember her face. The commuting student sighed once, a firm frown on his face. "Told you you'd die young, Baka Taka." And with that, Kanda saved his work before grabbing his gear and leaving.

* * *

_**Well, that was long enough for an update. Let's hope for a quicker one, next time.**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, next chap.**_

* * *

Hypersensitive

**Chapter Three**

Allen Walker was working on a class listing.

Upon arrival at Student Affairs, there were boxes waiting for them. The staff was ordered to cooperate with the police, and to give them any and everything that had to do with Sarah Yeeger. They were also told to hand over any and all reports that pertained to Sarah, or what could have led to her murder. And where a certain report didn't point to Sarah Yeeger, directly, it was no coincidence.

Teachers at Breton University took student complaints and witness statements anonymously, and never revealed the identity of the student unless they were given permission. As a result, students could do all this without being labeled a snitch. Miss Cloud Nine, a professor in criminal justice and forensic psychology, had reported that one of her students heard two others whispering about "giving Sarah what's coming to her," just hours before the murder occurred.

Certainly no coincidence.

Naturally, Lavi and Allen went to her office to question her and get the student's name. The dean was there as well, insisting she report him. Miss Nine refused, though. "I'm sorry about Sarah, believe me I am. But you're asking me to name the student who's been giving me most of my reports, and he trusts me. I can ask him for permission under school policy, but otherwise, I can't help you."

Lavi and the dean were going to persist forward, but Allen waved them off. He asked Miss Nine if she could try and convince him to talk to them at the police station the next time she saw him, at which, she agreed. The detectives then left.

Now, Allen's patience and understanding worked well with dealing with witnesses, but not with working with his boss. Captain Cross Marian had insisted they find the student and had confined Allen to desk duty until they did. It may have been a better idea, but Allen wanted the student to come in on his own accord, not because he was being forced to. The idea was to build a trust relationship, especially since Miss Nine made a big concern out of it. If Allen had to guess, that trust was probably hard to earn.

"Detective Walker." Allen looked up from his stack of papers. Officer Tyki Mikk stood over him, dressed in his police uniform still after talking to some of the victim's friends. "There's someone here to make a statement." Allen looked passed Tyki to take a look at the person waiting. He determined the man to be a college student, by the way he dressed as well as the bag he carried. He assumed the Asian was between twenty-two and twenty-three, but with his sunglasses on, that was hard to tell. He also had on gloves, and he was rubbing his ears a bit.

"Thanks Tyki, I'll take him." The man had begun walking over before Tyki turned to invite him over. Allen stood before Tyki questioned him, holding up a hand as a means to silence him before looking at the man. "Before we start talking, perhaps we should change location. The light must be getting to you, sir." Despite only seeing the man's mouth, Allen knew that he caught the man off guard.

He soon nodded though, waiting for Allen to lead him elsewhere. They went to the upper level, where some of the lights needed replacing. It made things a bit dimmer, but not enough so that you couldn't see. It was upon sitting down that the man removed his glasses and revealed a pair of dark blue eyes. "How'd you know?" He asked the detective.

Allen smirked. "Not a lot of people own sunglasses that strong. I found that people usually keep them on when their eyes are sensitive to it. I figured this would make somewhat more comfortable; enough for you to take off your glasses and for me to see the upper half of your face." The man smirked at that; well at least this kid was smart. "Now, why don't you tell me why you're here, Mr..."

"Kanda." He introduced himself, casually. "The officer said you were one of the detectives investigating Taka's death. I saw the news this morning and decided I should tell you what I know before you came to ask me, yourself." Allen nodded, waiting patiently for Kanda to continue. Clearly something big if he wanted to avoid trouble with the police.

He sighed. "I'm a student up at Breton University. I'm studying Forensic Psychology and Criminal Justice." Allen sat straight at this; what a great start. "I met her last semester in Court Justice III. We weren't on the best of terms, but we weren't on the worst of them either." He began informing him.

"What do you mean?" The albino inquired.

Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed that he was talking about this all. "Court Justice I and II has you learn about the process in the course of a trial, rulings, as well as sustainable arguments. The third section of this course has you put these skills into practice through the school's court. Me and Taka were regular opponents, and occasional team members in handling student cases."

"So you were rivals." Allen stated. Kanda nodded. "Where did the nickname Taka come from, may I ask?" He questioned.

The latter smirked. "She made nicknames for all her opponents based on how they handled a case and got into the habit of calling us by those nicknames. So, I did the same for her. She called me Boa because I squeeze out all I can to make a case stronger, according to her."

"Like a boa constrictor." The younger male concluded.

Kanda nodded. "And I called her Taka. It's a Japanese word meaning hawk and it reflected her style easily. Oddly enough, it also represented the court proceedings between us." He admitted reluctantly. "Taka knew when to strike her prey. The fact that she was almost always versing a snake like me made sense because no matter how hard I tried, I didn't win as much as I wanted to."

Allen nodded again. It explained why he came down on his own free will. "Would you say that you hated Sarah."

Strangely enough, Kanda smirked at hearing that. "I was sore at her for losing so much, I admit that. As for the subject of hatred, I typically hate most everyone I come into contact with. Quite the contrary, at the end of the semester she was one of the few people I came to respect. I still called her Taka because that's just who she is, to me."

"Alright, then...when was the last time you saw Sarah Yeeger?" Came the next question.

Kanda shrugged. "Couple weeks ago. Caught me as I was leaving class to ask me about introductory class. Said she wanted to drop Civil Disputes IV and learn a bit about Forensic Psychology."

This didn't fail to catch Allen's attention. "Did she go into the course?" He asked the college student.

He nodded. "She said so. She caught up with me later the same day and said she had a three hour class every Friday at 5:30pm. Sounded excited about it."

"Did you have this class with her?" Allen asked.

Kanda shook his head. "No. My introduction class is on Wednesdays and Fridays from 10:30 to noon."

The albino nodded. "Do you know who her teacher was?" Kanda shook his head. "Alright, and what's your teacher's name?"

Again, for what felt like the thousandth time since he walked in, Kanda was smirking. "Miss Cloud Nine. Although, I think you guessed that on your own." He deduced.

Allen's brow rose. "And what makes you say that?" He asked.

* * *

_Moyashi._

That was the first word that came to mind when Kanda saw the white-haired detective. He was both shorter and younger than Kanda, yet he was above the standard officer position. How'd this beansprout end up where he was today was most definitely because he deserved. He was able to discern more about Kanda within the first two minutes than what people could only hope to find out in two years.

All of the questions Kanda expected him to ask came out. Of course the police were going to find out about his heated feud with Sarah Yeeger, that was only going to take a matter of time. He was curious if the police knew anything about what he said to his teacher to Cloud Nine, though. Seeing Allen's head pop at hearing him say he was going for a major in Forensic Psychology was one thing. But seeing his eyes widen for all but a second after being informed that Kanda was taking an introductory course in forensic psychology only confirmed that the police knew of the report made on Friday.

"And what makes you say that?" The Beansprout asked him with a raised brow.

Smirk on still, Kanda replied: "Because your eyes widened at hearing I took an introductory course in forensic psychology. That means you have the report I asked Miss Nine to file on Friday." Allen nearly dropped his pen. The student came forward after all. "And since there's more to my statement, I suggest you pay attention, detective. I normally don't broadcast this, but as you know, these aren't normal circumstances."

Once he was certain Allen was ready, Kanda began going in depth on what he heard the two people say and how he heard them.

* * *

_**Well, that was a fast update. Hope you keep coming back, and more reviews, please! Those are encouraging.**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, I think you've all waited long enough for this.**_

* * *

Hypersensitive

**Chapter Four**

Allen had taken Kanda's entire statement and listened intently to everything he told him; especially after confirming he was the student they were looking for. Once this was all said and done, Allen got Kanda's contact information, gave him his card, and had Tyki escort him out.

After that, he reported to Cross.

"How in the hell could he have heard any of that from the other end of the room, boy? The other students would have heard them!"

"He's right, Walker." Said the DA. Counselor Louverrier was hard to deal with, but when they had something good, he could work wonders with the department.

"Actually, it is." Allen stated. "Yu Kanda has a form of sensory processing disorder called: sensory modulation disorder. This has made him very, _very_ sensitive to light, sound, and touch. He was wearing sunglasses when he came in and he wouldn't take out his earplugs throughout our entire conversation."

"He could have been reading your lips." Louverrier pointed out. A good DA always thought of what the Defense might say.

Allen shook his head, a smirk on his face. "He caught Tyki talking shit about him while he was on the first level, at the other end of the room, whispering. Considering Tyki's reaction, I'd say he could hear the pair just fine." Louverrier smirked in return; that was much more like it.

A knock interrupted them. "What?" Cross yelled.

Lavi walked in. "Sorry sir, but I need Allen. Sarah Yeeger's father is here, as well as a classmate named Howard Link. Both are insisting to speak with us."

The albino looked at his captain, who only nodded. He stood up and left, walking with Lavi and whispering to him. "I talked to one of her classmates earlier today. I'd like to talk to Link, see if they know each other."

Lavi nodded as they came to the two men waiting. Mr. Yeeger was a retired war veteran, and seemed exhausted. Then again, finding out your daughter died was bad enough. Learning she was murdered was something different, entirely.

Howard Link was more impatient than distraught, but there was a sense of worry in his eyes. He was tapping his foot, and he looked like he didn't want to be standing in the station at all. "Mr. Yeeger, I will speak with you at my desk, right over here." Lavi said, guiding the man to the aforementioned area.

Once they were gone, Allen looked at Link with a smile. "Mr. Link, I'm Detective Walker," he greeted, moving to shake the student's hand. Link returned the gesture and nodded. "Why don't we head upstairs? It's a bit more private." Again, Link nodded; allowing Allen to lead him to the table he had Kanda sitting at just hours before.

* * *

"I'm sorry about your loss, Mr. Yeeger." Lavi told the man as he sat down.

He nodded. "I didn't think she would go before I did. Sarah was such a good girl; so much energy and determination..." The man stopped, wiping his eyes while trying to hold himself together. "How did she die?" He asked Lavi.

The ginger sighed, knowing that the death wasn't quick. "We don't know, yet. Our ME is still doing the autopsy." Naturally, this didn't help Mr. Yeeger any. "I'm sorry I have to ask you this, but we have to be thorough. Did you and Sarah have any issues at home?"

The veteran shook his head. "God, the last time we had issues was when her mother died. She was afraid I'd just leave her by herself, and was hysterical until she learned I filed for discharge. I couldn't just leave her alone; she was only ten, after all."

Lavi nodded. "Did she have problems with anyone on campus? Anyone who may want to hurt her?"

"Anyone she may have met in Court Justice III, last semester. The class actually used the student courts to simulate what a trial is like. Most of her classmates and their "clients," would most certainly have had a problem with her." He confessed, letting out a sigh of grief.

The detective's brow rose. "Most?" He questioned.

Mr. Yeeger nodded. "Yes, there were two boys in her class that she said were polite to her. They were the only two who appreciated a bit of a challenge, and had spoken with her a few times outside of class. From what she told me through her last phone call, she was still on good speaking terms with them."

"And when was that?"

The father didn't answer immediately. He was holding back sobs at the thought of the last phone call. "Thursday night." He managed after a few long moments.

Lavi noted this, letting out a sigh as he did so. "That will do for now, Mr. Yeeger. We'll call you if we have anymore questions." The man silently thanked Lavi, who called over Tyki to escort him out.

* * *

"Mr. Link," Allen addressed, a hand open towards a seat. Link sat there, looking more and more anxious to leave as Allen took his seat. "So, what is it that you came to talk to us about?" He asked him.

The blond sighed. "Well, obviously you'd want to know about anyone who knew Sarah. I took Court Justice II and III with her. She was going to be a great lawyer, I could tell."

"Did you get along?" Allen asked, looking up once he finished writing.

Link nodded. "Better than we should have." He admitted, laughing lightly before showing his own sorrow. "Sarah and I had been intimate on more than one occasion. Recently, she suggested that we become a couple as we're obviously attracted to each other."

Allen's brow rose. "And, how did you react to that?"

He sighed. "I was a bit surprised to hear her say that, and I was admittedly hesitant up until Friday morning." He said.

"What happened?" He asked the blond.

Link had a sad smile about him, again laughing lightly. "I asked her to join me for dinner at the Kanmay Bistro. It's a restaurant up the road from our school. She said she had class until eight-thirty, but she could join me for nine. I ended up waiting for her until they closed."

Allen nodded again, writing this down. "Mr. Link, did Sarah have a nickname for you during Court Justice III?"

The question caught Link off guard. "How do you know about that?" He asked the detective.

"Because, another former classmate of yours came in earlier this morning to give a statement." He informed the blond, bluntly. "From what I understood from him, Sarah struck down her competition well. Is this true?"

Link nodded. "Yes, she was known for winning. Not many people liked her for it, either." He said.

"You did?" Allen questioned.

The blond rolled his eyes, his brows furrowed. "I didn't verse Sarah, a lot, but the course was designed so you'd understand how you won and loss. She was just so far ahead that people didn't know how to keep up."

The albino nodded. "The classmate that came in mentioned a regular opponent of hers that she called: Boa. Do you know anything about him?"

His brow rose. "Yu Kanda? Yes, I was his RA last year."

"How would you describe him?" Came Allen's next question.

The student had to think a few moments before he answered. "I'm not too sure, to be honest. I remember he was easily irritated while living in the dorms; even more the first semester than the second." Allen's perked brow brought up a sigh from Howard's lips. "He had a roommate the first semester, and he yelled to the high heavens at him and about him. The pair despised each other, and Kanda just hated the entire floor."

"Why's that?" The detective asked.

Again, Howard sighed. "From what I've gathered, he thought everyone was being too loud, his neighbors especially. Always said he couldn't sleep with all the noise, even if his roommate cooperated with him. He'd stay up until 3am with the lights on, and Kanda would be yelling at him to turn them off because of his morning classes."

"Were these statements valid?"

Link paused, his mouth in a firm line before shrugging; a confused expression about him. "On certain occasions. A few of his neighbors were noisy in the beginning, but after awhile, they quieted down and he was still complaining. His roommate was most definitely a problem, but..." Link paused again, unsure.

"What is it?" Allen asked after a short while, sitting a bit straighter.

The blond sighed again. "Halfway through the second semester, I set up a hall meeting to talk to Kanda about his issues. Instead of a meeting being called, an ambulance was. I found him unconscious on his bedroom floor with a fever and rode with him to the hospital." Well that certainly surprised Allen. "I overheard the doctor telling his parents that it was mainly exhaustion. I went up and told the doctor that Kanda had been complaining about the noise in the dorms and that he couldn't sleep for awhile. He replied by telling me insomnia appeared to be the most prominent factor."

The albino made note of this. "How would you describe his relationship with Sarah?"

"Intense," he replied, immediately, "At least, professionally. On a personal scale, Yu Kanda was very civil with her; in fact, he had a habit of congratulating her after certain cases, smiling. They were heated rivals, but Sarah was the only person in class that Kanda gave his respect to. I didn't think that part of him even existed with how I met him."

_Well, that adds up..._ The detective thought, writing down the note. "And you? Would you think Kanda still hates you like he does most everyone else?" He asked, casually.

"He used to." Link commented, not really noticing the hint of curiosity in Allen's voice. "He didn't like me because of the noise issue, but after his hospital visits, I told everyone that Kanda had been diagnosed, and that one of the side effects was acute hearing. I also told them that the fall to the floor gave him a concussion, so I had to enforce twenty-four hour silence. He calmed down after that, but he moved off campus at the end of the year."

"Well, you saw him in class. Did that cause any...disputes?" Link shook his head.

"Kanda became very civil with me. He's snide at times, but overall, we're alright. He has a knack for walking back to his apartment, but I've always given him a ride when it was convenient and the weather was dreadful." Allen nodded before returning to some minor questions about Sarah. He didn't want to give Kanda's position away, not yet.

Not until he got the chance to ask the ebony a few more questions, that is.

* * *

Kanda walked out of his Organized Crime and Society lecture that day, making a move to walk home again, before noticing the heavy, rather fast traffic. Shit; he had to cross through the quad again. It was the noisiest spot on campus, filled with all the litter known as casual conversation. If that weren't enough, it was just heading into spring; not quite warm enough to go out without long sleeves, but enough for people to go outside, skateboard, play music off of their iphones and all that shit.

No matter how much Kanda didn't want to, he went walking towards the area in question, being hit with a good wave of irritating sound before even setting foot into it. Kanda's scowl was in place, and his sunglasses very easily hid the fact that his eye was twitching.

_This is what I get for having a class that ends just before the dinner rush._ He couldn't help but think. How annoying; especially with all the gossip on Taka's murder. "Can you believe it?" "It was probably a jealous lover," "Birch got what was coming to her, if ya ask me."

Oh god, Kanda had to get out of here. Anymore of this would make him erupt, he knew it.

The ebony quickened his pace to get to the other side of the quad. Moving past any and all in his way so he wouldn't slow down. And just as he exited, he knew he heard a familiar voice in the distance. "So? Who's next?"

* * *

**_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, what kind of author would I be if I didn't keep things interesting? I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter as always, and maybe sooner than these 3 and a half months (depending on the number of new reviews, of course ;)_**

**_Till next time!_**  
**_~ K. Fang-sama_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I said I'd keep things interesting, didn't I?**_

* * *

Hypersensitive

**Chapter Five**

After getting both Mr. Yeeger and Howard Link to leave, Lavi and Allen were left going through the files on Sarah Yeeger. It was nothing fun, as anyone else could have been her killer by her classmates' standing, as well as her father's. This accounted for several possible suspects and no obvious leads.

Nonetheless, Allen and Lavi kept reading on into lunch, and later into the day. The sun was dipping beneath the horizon and they were no further than when they started.

Nowhere.

"Dammit!" Allen cursed, tossing aside another file. They didn't have enough. Not enough to point to a single person, not even a handful. There were too many "what ifs," and that usually meant that, unless more evidence turned up soon, this case would go cold.

Lavi placed a coffee in front of his young partner. "Relax, Allen. Tiedoll hasn't finished the autopsy, yet. Not to mention that this could be from a previous case." Oh God, Allen hoped not. "We'll get this guy, don't worry."

"Guys," a voice interrupted. Heads turned to see Froi Tiedoll, a saddened expression on his face. "I learned how our victim died. Unfortunately, her end wasn't quick." Allen stood up at this; taking the old man and putting him where the albino had been sitting, previous. "Mr. Kanda's statement is true. Bruising and DNA prove that."

Heads turned. DNA was good news. "Not only was she brutally beaten, but she was also raped before she died. There was semen in her vaginal region and in her mouth still; thankfully she was facing down when the rain hit. Otherwise, the evidence would have washed away."

Both of the detectives bore the doctor's same expression, now. "How'd she die?" Lavi asked after a few moments of silence.

Tiedoll sighed again. "Strangulation. Something was wrapped around her neck; a scarf, judging by the fibers I found, and was yanked tightly around her neck."

"We didn't find this at the scene, though." Lavi pointed out. "And no one found a scarf in any of the garbage bins, so-"

"Killers took it with them." Allen concluded just as footsteps approached them.

"Detective Walker!" Allen turned, seeing Tyki Miik once again; dressed down and ready to go home. "Mr. Kanda's back."

Said male came in; feet stomping and, from what they could see on his face, he was tense. "I heard them again." He informed them. Not much else was said, yet. Allen led both Kanda and Lavi to the upper level where Allen had Kanda sitting before. Getting the male to sit down, it didn't take long for him to remove his sunglasses and reveal his startled eyes.

Once the albino sat, he asked the college student: "When and where?"

Kanda had to take in a sharp breath; unaware that he had been holding his for awhile. "About a half hour ago, in the quad at school. I..." The Asian was barely keeping himself together. He heard them once, but that was three days ago. He didn't expect- "I was just trying to walk through so I could go home. I didn't think-"

The younger detective placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kanda, breathe, alright? Take a second to calm down." The detective had to admit, Kanda was more kept together than most startled witnesses. He wasn't shaking like most of them, but he was definitely on the verge of hysterics.

Needless to say, the Asian didn't realize how shocked he was until the albino said that. He lowered his head and shut his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths to help him calm down. He was now able to focus on his own heartbeat, that in being, it was beating way too fast, even for him.

It took about five minutes or more, but Kanda did manage to get his breathing under control. And when he did, he quickly noticed Allen's hand on his shoulder and jerked away from the touch.

Once Allen saw that his witness had calmed, he looked at Kanda and asked: "What did they say?"

Kanda had to take another few breaths in order to answer. But when he did. " 'So? Who's next?' " He quoted.

The two detectives felt their eyes pop. "Tyki!" Lavi yelled for over the balcony, making Kanda flinch. Said male looked up. "Call Breton University, now! There's gonna be another attack, tonight!" Kanda placed his hands on his ears, squinting his eyes tightly shut. The officer nodded, then went straight to work. "Come on, Allen." The redhead called.

"Be right there." Lavi nodded, heading straight for the car. The albino turned to the ebony. "Kanda," he whispered, hoping to help his ears, "I'm gonna leave you with Officer Lulu Bell, alright?" It took a second or two, but then he nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that, the albino left; assigning Lulu Bell to watch Kanda, and informing her of his acuteness to hearing and sensitivity to light. When she nodded and walked off, Allen went to catch up with Lavi.

* * *

It was now pushing six o'clock at night, it was dark on campus and most of the students were eating dinner at the dining halls. Allen and Lavi met up with the campus police, as well as with their own forces. They divided the campus into sections and then went on a patrol. The idea was to try and find their next victim; hopefully before another murder took place.

Since they didn't know when or where, they went about doing a head count; people in the dining halls, still, in classes, and all students were pulled from their residents halls. Staff were also accounted for, and any students with contact with commuting students, or those not present, were asked to call them and make sure they were alright.

It took an hour, surprisingly enough. At the end of the head count, a campus officer approached Allen and Lavi. "Sir, we've accounted for everyone except for three students."

"Who?" Lavi asked, strictly.

The officer looked at his paper. "Johnny Gill, Howard Link-"

"Howard Link?" Allen questioned, startled. The officer nodded. "He was just in the station earlier today." He informed his partner.

Lavi nodded. "Show the others Howard Link's photo and start searching for him." The officer nodded and left, leaving the two detectives be to talk. "Where the hell would he be at this hour?"

His partner shook his head. "I don't know..." And then he perked up. "But his hall, might." He said, smiling at his partner before turning to the officer. "Hey!" He called, waiting for the man to turn his head. "Where's Gettsby Hall?"

* * *

_**Oh, I love this fic! So much more passionate about it, now. Thanks, you guys! And keep reviewing, they make me write faster. ;)**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oh, I know y'all have been waiting for this...**_

* * *

Hypersensitive

**Chapter Six**

Allen and Lavi got to Gettsby Hall in a matter of ten minutes by running. "Move, NYPD!" Allen ordered, badge up and moving through the crowd. They quickly made it through, finding the RD to the building. "Where's Howard Link?" Allen asked him.

"H-he normally stays at Zemmerman Hall until nine. He studies there all the ti-"

"Which way?" The albino demanded. The RD pointed uphill, making the two detectives sprint like never before.

Lavi took the lead at some point, making their five-ten minute run worth it when they entered Zemmerman Hall. The building was still open for certain classes, but it empty for the most part. They got their guns out; checking every empty room, and skipping the classrooms. Some officers that had been there taking roll call began to help them as they went up the building. Third floor up, Allen opened the door to a dimly lit computer lab and found Link.

"Allen, is the room-?" Lavi stopped talking, staring instead at Howard Link. The law student had been beaten and forced onto his back on a table. His limbs were tied to the legs and his mouth had a gag in it. He was cut in several places, and his pants were down alongside that. Finally, there were the marks around his neck, clearly from strangulation, and judging by the still drying tears, Howard Link didn't pass away all too long ago.

"Tell the guards to start searching the grounds and the emergency staircases. This was recent." Lavi nodded, turning away from the scene. This case was _not_ getting any better. Two victims...what's worse, Kanda. He was just beginning to calm down when they left. Hearing his former RA was dead was not going to help his mood, and may jerk his will to be their only useful witness. The detective could only hope for something else.

* * *

"What?" Again, Kanda was shaking; his face crossed between being pissed off and absolutely horrified. Allen had just told him about Howard Link's death, and now they needed to question him further since Link came in and said that they knew each other. "When did he-?"

"About an hour before we showed up." Allen told him, honestly. Kanda bent over, keeping his head between his legs and breathing hard. He couldn't panic now. He kept telling himself that, but it was difficult to calm down. "Kanda," Allen spoke after some silence, "I know you don't wanna talk about it, but-"

"Skip it!" The college student told him. "You have to ask me about Two-Dots and Taka. It's standard procedure, I know." He said, catching his breath.

Allen sighed, taking a seat. "You, Howard and Sarah were all in the same class last semester. Was there anyone in the room who had it out for them?"

Kanda let out an exasperated breath, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "Taka, yeah, but Two-Dots? He won 75% of the time, sure, but he worked with his opponents after; going over court proceedings and discussing why certain people ruled in his favor. He was a know-it-all, but a lot of people liked him. Hell, even I began to respect him a bit more while we were in class together."

Allen nodded. "What about outside of class? Maybe some of his old cases or-"

"Do you think I'd know anything about that?" Kanda said, shaking his head. "Two-Dots would give me a ride home every now and again, but I've never seen him outside of class besides the college court room itself."

The detective sighed. "Did you know about him and Sarah?'

Kanda did a double-take. "Taka...and-" Allen nodded. Kanda relaxed in his chair. "I knew Taka had a thing for him, I didn't know it was official, though." Allen nodded as Kanda began to catch his breath again. "Is this all? Or can I go home?" He said, still not completely calm.

The albino shook his head. "That's not the best idea right now. There are news reporters outside, and we don't want the killers knowing we have a witness." Again, Kanda lowered his head with a groan. This day was a nightmare. "Besides, you're the one connection we have between them. I'm beginning to doubt that's a coincidence." Another groan, but Kanda still nodded. The albino sighed. "Was there anything else that happened with you three? Anything that could have made someone-"

"Want to kill us?" Kanda finished. "I'm an ass to most people I meet, they have numerous reasons to think I should be dead. Taka wasn't well liked, but Two-Dots i-was...a model student, and many people went to him for help. We consulted in court cases, and we sometimes partnered up for them. But our opposing team never got a worse verdict than community service. Hardly worth wanting us dead."

Allen nodded. "Maybe so, but I don't think we should chance that, either." Kanda stared at him, not really saying much, not even making a noise in protest. He wasn't an idiot, after all. "Right then, I'll set up a police cruiser to-"

"If a police car were enough to stop these guys, they would have been caught by now." The student said, narrowing his eyes. "You wanna keep an eye on me fine, but if these guys are truly after me next, you're better off just getting someone to stay in my apartment." Allen then did something Kanda didn't expect.

He smirked. "True," Allen said, "Most people just don't like it, so I stopped suggesting it." He said, winking at the older male before walking off. If Kanda were in a better mood, he may have smiled a bit. At least the Moyashi he had wasn't an idiot...

* * *

_**I'll let people take that last line however they like. I haven't truly decided what to do with it. ;) Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, and sorry for the late update (life). Will try to update sooner.**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here we go!**_

* * *

Hypersensitive

**Chapter Seven**

The reporters around the station were relentless, and they didn't leave until around three in the morning. Kanda had managed to calm down a bit and was allowed to nap in the bunks until it was clear for him to go home. He had to keep the blanket and pillow over his head, aside from that, he had a pleasant sleep.

Detective Walker came in and didn't bother moving from the doorway. "Kanda. They're gone now." The student shifted a bit, but he then sat up. Kanda was still tired, that much was obvious, and his hair was a mess. Regardless, he grabbed his bag and glasses and walked out with the detective.

They arrived at the complex, a police cruiser just driving up. Kanda wasn't surprised, better safe then sorry at the moment.

The pair went into Kanda's apartment, said male raising the dimmer light just above a third of the way up so the detective could see better. Allen looked at the light switch, trying not to act surprised. Kanda took several precautions to cope with his disorder, the fact he had this lighting in his home shouldn't come as a shock.

Allen locked the door, all while Kanda set him up a spot on the couch. The blinds were regularly closed, he didn't have to worry about them in, well, any room of the house. The only exception was the bathroom, but the window was small, above his head in the shower, not to mention tinted. "How long has it been?" Kanda looked at him with an arched brow. "Since you started living this way, I mean."

Kanda normally told people off for asking him something personal, save a few people who were in his good graces, and even then, he didn't answer many. However, he was looking at his protection detail, he wasn't about to piss him off. "A little over ten years now. My family didn't even know what was wrong with me until then."

Allen's eyes softened. "So, this has been around since you were born. I can't imagine what that must have been like."

Kanda nodded. "You're right." He told the detective, resisting the urge to say things like: "how could you," "you couldn't," or "now drop it already."

The albino stuffed his hands in his pockets, pressing his lips tightly together. "Sorry, you probably don't wanna be talking about it."

The Asian was silent at first, but he then sighed. "You're not the first person I told about it, I expect being asked some questions. Just don't always expect me to answer them." Allen nodded, and Kanda put an extra pillow down. "Fair warning, my neighbor has a fucking loud alarm clock and he gets up soon. In case you wonder why you sleep like shit."

Allen chuckled. "Thanks." He said in heavy sarcasm. Kanda smirked and walked off.

The albino made himself comfortable, but he didn't go to sleep yet. He watched Kanda head into his bedroom, dimly lit, and heard the door close. He got to thinking about him a bit. He was almost twenty-four, and was said to be quite the athlete in high school. Unlike most people who lived like he did, only child, upper-middle-class family, nice neighborhood, he wasn't like most people his age. Most of them would already have graduated from college and have a job, they'd have went into college on a sport's scholarship, most of them would have many friends, and if not engaged, then dating someone by now.

The SMD prevented all of that. Someone with acute hearing was one thing, sensitivity to light was another. But not being able to be touched. Not even by his own parents... That would screw with anyone's social life, and Kanda, even with his athletic background, was probably the freak in his school. Allen honestly wouldn't be surprised if Kanda only went into sports for the sake of survival.

The Asian went across the hall in nothing but a pair of sweats, catching Allen off guard. Survival or no, Kanda's been keeping himself together, that was for damn sure.

He blushed when the door closed. What the hell brought that on? He repositioned himself so he was facing the blinds in the living room, sighing of relief when Kanda went back into his room.

* * *

He was staring.

Kanda knew Allen was staring at him, he didn't have to look at him. He came out of his bedroom to hear the detective's breath hitch slightly; the guy probably didn't even notice. He shut the door to the bathroom only to hear the albino moving around on the couch, and he came out to see him facing the blinds. And then he walked back into his room, hearing the Moyashi sigh in relief.

The Asian smirked slightly. So, the detective was attracted to him... That wasn't a question, he dealt with men and women alike growing up. Honestly, Kanda never had much of a chance to explore his sexuality. He did so twice, both relationships ending terribly. He didn't have much of a particular interest when it came to gender, that he knew, but he didn't become attracted to people easily.

He wasn't surprised much, Allen was younger than him and was working homicide, so he screamed single man. His attitude told Kanda he was a bit different from most men like him, but he didn't give the air of a gay man though. Someone like him should have been more sociable, able to start dating or something.

Made him wonder why he chose to be a police officer...

That, however, was none of Kanda's business. And even if it weren't, Kanda didn't want to be awake much longer. And with that, he went to bed.

* * *

Detective Walker woke up sometime passed ten. Kanda, oddly enough, wasn't awake yet, although Allen wouldn't want him up. He had enough of a day yesterday, he deserved to sleep.

The albino headed first to the bathroom, turning the light on all the way and taking in the decoration. Kanda had a strong tie to his Japanese roots, the room reflected that. It was a lot of mute colors, but not in a bad way. The lavender walls were a nice contrast to the dark blues, the black and gray, as well as the tints of green and white.

Why hadn't Allen noticed Kanda's decorative skills when he walked in? _Oh yeah,_ Allen thought, _the lights were too dim._

Allen finished his business in there, shut off the lights, then went into the kitchen. He turned the lights on, and again, was amazed. The kitchen wasn't the best on in the world, certainly smaller than average, but Kanda still managed to make it look attractive. The cabinets were stained red with tints of black in them, and the walls were painted a reddish-brown. He had silver appliances in the room, and it was kept rather clean. The table was just outside of it, and it had a modern style to it as well; both it and its chairs white, while the plating arrangements were purple, green, and black, and he had a nice array of flowers as a centerpiece.

The albino dimmed the lights down, all for making sure he didn't blind Kanda when he walked in. He then went in search of food, most of which he couldn't name if he tried. _He must have strong ties to his roots._ Allen thought before picking up an apple and heading for the tea kettle. A door opened as Allen filled the thing up with water, and a pair of footsteps stopped in the kitchen. "How'd you sleep?" The detective asked, casually.

"Like a rock." Kanda replied nonchalantly, rubbing one of his eyes. "You eat anything?"

The detective laughed a bit. "I can't name most of what you have in this kitchen. I decided not to try my luck." Kanda chuckled a bit, taking the pot from Allen and going to cook. Said man was about to eat the apple he had until he remembered something. "Shit." He muttered, going to his bag in the living room.

Kanda stepped out of the kitchen, the kettle still in his hand as he stared at Allen. "What is it?" He asked.

Allen answered by showing him a prescription bottle. "I have to take two of these before each meal, otherwise I'll eat everything in your kitchen." He told him, honestly.

Kanda's brow rose. "Seriously?"

Allen nodded. "My stomach won't digest normally without them. Instead of feeding for one, it'll be feeding for five..._at least_." Kanda said nothing, he only stared for a few moments before motioning the detective back into the kitchen and grabbing him a water glass so he could take his pills.

A little while later, the two of them were eating soba at Kanda's table, a comfortable silence between them. Kanda didn't have to teach Allen how to hold chopsticks, thankfully, so the two could just eat in peace. Had it been under different circumstances, Allen may have been able to just ease into it, but that wasn't the case. The silence was always broken somehow, at some point, it was all a matter of when.

"So much for that alarm clock." Allen said casually. Kanda's brow rose. "I didn't wake up to anything. If it's a fucking loud alarm clock, it's only loud by your standards." Kanda blinked, his brows furrowing. His signature scowl appeared, and he was clearly bothered by whatever he was thinking about. "What is it?" Allen asked.

Kanda lowered his chopsticks. "I always wake up to that stupid thing." He said, somewhat confused.

Allen nodded. "You were exhausted, you could have just slept through it."

The college student shook his head. "No, I can come home hammered and pass out in my room at ten of five; I always wake up to that alarm clock at five am, everyday except Saturday."

Now Allen was concerned. "Could he have taken a day off?"

"Only if he's sick." Kanda flat out told him. "And I can hear when he's that way too, he was perfectly fine yesterday."

"Are you sure he wouldn't take a personal day?" Kanda nodded. Allen frowned. "Lock the door on my way out, turn off all the lights, don't open the door unless I call you."

And he did.

Kanda turned off all the lights in his house, locking the door behind Allen and taking the far corner where no one could see him when they first walked in. All the while, Allen walked outside and began talking to the officers in the car. "Did anyone come in or out after Kanda and I went in?" He asked.

The two shook their heads. "There was a lady rushing to work an hour ago, but that's about it. No one went in or out aside from that." One of them said.

Allen nodded. "Alright, you come with me. You, no one comes in or out unless I call a false alarm. Clear?" The officers nodded.

Both Allen and the officer he selected went to room 2D, next door to Kanda's room. The detective went to knock, but received no answer. He then turned the door knob, realizing it was unlocked. The pair went in, only to freeze up at the mess they saw. "Call this in. Now. Allen said, going over the rest of the apartment.

Kanda was not gonna like this.

* * *

_**I hope we enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully the next one will come out faster. More reviews are welcome, love getting feedback from you guys.**_

_**Later!**_  
_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


End file.
